


The Warmest Goodbye

by VioletHeart3899



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Self-Indulgent, They Deserved BETTER Dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHeart3899/pseuds/VioletHeart3899
Summary: Curt would rather die than live without his partner.OR:The one where everything doesn't go completely to shit in 1957.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	The Warmest Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again at The Russian Affair
> 
> _*backflips until I fall off the stairs*_

Curt stood frozen on the staircase, wanting more than anything to rip his gaze from the floor beneath him but unable to look away.

He broke Owen.

_He killed Owen._

His feet crept back from the edge as panic and guilt overtook him. Owen told him to be careful, Owen told him not to be _stupid_. This was all his fault . . . he should have listened . . . _HIS FAULT_ . . .

Owen’s chest rose and fell as he gasped for air.

Curt unfroze; he wasn’t dead.

 _“Owen!”_ It was a miracle Curt didn’t trip and fall down the stairs, fast as he scaled them. It was another miracle that he didn’t get sick on the spot when he realized just how much Owen was bleeding onto the concrete.

“We gotta get out of here.” He dropped to floor, tucking one arm behind Owen’s neck and the other under his knees—

Owen let out a strangled scream as Curt tried to lift him.

Curt’s heart skipped a beat. He’d _never_ heard Owen yell like that before, and they’d seen each tortured by enemy agents.

The building rumbled and shook for the second time in the last few minutes.

_Three minutes . . ._

Curt had the sinking realization that he wouldn’t be able to get them out of here in time.

His heart sank a little more when he realized Owen was crying.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Curt whispered, drying his partner’s tears. “I got you Owen, I’m right here.”

Owen’s eyes finally fluttered open.

 _“Curt,”_ he choked out. “ . . . go.”

“No.” Now Curt was crying. “I won’t leave you, you can’t make me.”

“Love, they need you alive—” Owen broke off as his body was wracked by a coughing fit. As he settled down again, Curt caressed his cheek.

“The A.S.S. has thousands of agents . . . I only have one partner.”

There was no one around to see them as far as Curt could tell, and even if there was, what did it really matter when they were both about to die anyway? He pulled Owen ever so slightly closer and leaned down to kiss him. Owen melted in Curt’s arms and kissed back with everything he had.

All at once heat rushed into the room with an earth-shattering roar. As the warehouse began to collapse, Curt only pulled away from the kiss to throw himself over Owen.

* * *

There was a dull ringing through his skull as he came to. As his senses reawoke, he registered two things: one, everything still hurt, but not quite as bad as right after he hit the ground; and two, there was a weight directly on top of him.

Owen forced his eyes open and found his lover’s cheek pressed against his face.

“ . . . Curt?”

Curt woke with a gasp. “Owen?”

Owen smiled weakly. “You’re crushing me, Love.”

“Oh shit, sorry!” Curt hurriedly moved to the side, and Owen could breathe again. “ . . . How are you feeling?”

“Shitty.” Owen was almost able to laugh. “But, I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Curt breathed. His heart skipped a beat as reality sunk in.

_“We’re alive . . . ”_

That goddamned staircase, ironically enough, had saved them by falling onto its side mere inches to Owen’s left, allowing it to catch a piece of metal roofing that might have crushed them otherwise. Propping himself up on his elbows, Curt sat up as much as he could and listened for signs of potential threats. Hearing no one else, he pushed on the metal just enough to rattle any debris that would fall if he moved it and then, still not hearing anything, slowly pushed it up and away from them.

The sunlight was blinding when it hit them, but a relief nonetheless. Curt scanned their surroundings. The wreckage had fallen into shallow piles around them, the kind that wouldn’t be too hard to climb over as long as he kept his balance.

He tapped the cracked face of his watch. “Barb? Do you read?”

The speaker crackled. _“CURT,_ thank God, is that you?! We were worried sick, I— _WE_ thought you didn’t make it!”

“Yeah, sorry about that, we’re okay.” He glanced at his partner, who had started to drift back off next to him. “Owen needs medical attention though. How quick can you get to our location?”

“Oh, I’m still just a few miles away! I’ll head over to you right now, don’t move too far!”

As his comm sputtered off, Curt turned his attention back to Owen. A soft kiss on the cheek was enough to rouse him again.

“Do you think you’re okay for me to try to pick you up?”

Owen appraised his pain levels. “I think so.”

With that, Curt gently slipped both arms under his partner and gradually rose to his feet. Owen curled up against his chest almost reflexively.

Curt touched their foreheads together. “Barb’s already on her way over. We’re gonna get out of here and get you all fixed up, okay?”

Owen looked up at his partner. The warmth of Curt’s arms, of his smile, of his _being there_ just about made everything feel okay again.

“Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> _. . . **AND THEN** neither of them ever got tangled up in Chimera so Curt and Owen got to keep being spies together until they both decided to retire and settled down together somewhere off the grid and they got to live happily ever after and nothing bad ever happened to them again ever._
> 
> _The End :D_


End file.
